Many vehicles are equipped with one or more sun visors for use by passengers in the vehicle passenger compartment. The sun visors are generally disposed adjacent a vehicle windshield or one or more side windows to block some of the light entering the passenger compartment through the windshield and side windows. Some sun visors can be lowered over part of the windshield by the driver or front passenger to block the sun, and some may be swung sideways to block sun entering the driver and passenger side windows.